Tartarus
by Yuechum
Summary: E.N.D. contemplates creating a guild. (*Spoilers: Chapter 416, 436)
1. Tartarus

Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews/favorites/follows on "Wind Chimes" and "The Power to Heal," it truly means a lot! Here is another oneshot, focusing more on E.N.D. I hope you enjoy, thank you again!

* * *

 _E.N.D._ Just the mere whisper of the name could send a mass of people shivering with fright.

 _Ruthless_

 _Insane_

 _Monster_

...were only some of the harsh words that would spill out of the people's mouths. Spite would blacken their hearts, fear would overtake their minds, but the word that came to describe E.N.D. the most was... _demon._ E.N.D. was an enigma to all. A figure cloaked in black from head to toe, no one knew of his true appearance. At times, when his hair seemed to poke out of the hood, it seemed to be a glistening white. That earned him the nickname of demon, for in ancient times, anything abnormal could be mistaken with paranoia. However, at other times, his hair seemed to be a charcoal black, reminding others of a darkened pit. Almost as if just daring to look at him would send one's soul into the abyss, forever falling and never to reach solace. But just rarely, his hair seemed to be a calming salmon, reminding others of the fresh life in the open waters. But this only led to conflicts in the masses, for how could a demon such as E.N.D. possess a trait reminding the people of the beauty of life?

 _Unfathomable._

Not only was his appearance a mystery to the people, his actions were as well. To his enemies, E.N.D. showed no mercy. Any obstruction in the way of his goals would be abolished within the scorching heat of his flames. The enemy would be made an example to whoever might have tried to combat the demon, in hopes of the handsome rewards being offered. The twisted minds of those who reveled at the thought of E.N.D's head on a silver platter, for all to see, paid large amounts of jewels for it to become reality. But no living creature even came close. But if you were to ask a child, or any innocent soul, no matter what physical form they had, they would happily say E.N.D. was no monster. He was a savior, one who pulls innocent souls out of the pits of darkness they may find themselves becoming swallowed in. But how could a demon such as E.N.D. save so many lives, to the extent of being called a savior, but take so many lives in return?

 _A walking contradiction._

Despite the image of E.N.D. being a horrifying demon, E.N.D. was at the core, _human._ And not only that, he was merely a child. Resurrected at such a young age left his mind open for many new possibilities. He was curious, and held a thirst for adventure that could never be quenched. He would wonder about magic, guilds, humans, demons, and so much more. And Zeref would be there to teach him all he knew, for the one to take his life must be strong, both in mind and in body.

"The One Magic?"

"That's right, Natsu. Although the roots of the One Magic are not truly known, it is believed to be the source of all the magic we hold."

"Even for the Etherious?"

"...That, I am not too sure. But if the Etherious use magic, I believe that would be the case." Zeref answered each question calmly, but stopped when he saw the thoughtful look on Natsu's face.

"Natsu?" Zeref asked uncertainly.

"Brother...what do you think the source truly is?"

"...A while ago, I met an interesting woman. Blonde hair, she seemed to be from a noble family. I did not quite catch her name, but she had extensive knowledge on the One Magic. She believed...that the source was love."

"...Love?" Natsu questioned quietly. He held a finger to his chin, and looked down, deep in thought. But as the seconds ticked, his eyebrows seemed to furrow, with a scowl forming on his face.

"Yes. She believed that love would be the source of all the magic in this world. The driving force."

"Brother, do you really believe that? Love is...a beautiful emotion. No doubt, humans are capable of that. We've seen love between many groups of people. But...I don't think that's all there is to it. Humans...have many dark emotions as well. Their greed, their selfish desires, their wrath...of course, the Etherious have those aspects as well. What I'm trying to say is, I believe there is...another type of source we could use. We have seen it all our lives, brother. The wars between the nations over territory, the rumble of the earth at our very feet from the dragons. There is love everywhere, just as there is conflict everywhere. If...If the One Magic is believed to be love, I believe there is a darker side to it as well."

"And...what do you suppose that darker side is? Are you saying we could use that as another source?" Zeref asked quietly, contrasting to the rising voice of Natsu. Zeref watched as the younger settled himself down on the sun-basked grass, watching the sun set for the day.

"Yes. Brother, I..." Natsu's hand rose to the darkening sky, as if he was trying to grasp something only visible to himself. "I've been thinking of creating a guild. A guild to protect your books, the library of the Etherious, away from the humans."

Zeref only nodded, urging Natsu to continue.

"And...we could use this other source, as our own power. A way to ensure that our guild will not crumble down."

"And the purpose is..."

"...to protect our family." Natsu finished, with a matching smile of his brother, befitting of the Dragneel family.

"Have you decided on a name? For the guild and the source of the power."

"...For the guild, I've been thinking of... _Tartarus._ "

"Oh? And how did you come to that name?"

"Oh, brother. You already know, do you not? Back home, where we were born, our beliefs were the most important. Wearing our togas, we would travel across the empire, admiring the statues of our gods and goddesses. Tartarus, for a guild of demons from your creation, seemed most fitting." Natsu answered, and with a side glance, noticed Zeref's growing smile. "Ah, and as for the source...I was thinking of curses. The humans use magic, and the power with the source of all the negative emotions...I believe curses would be the most suitable name."

Zeref ruffled Natsu's hair, earning a light protest in return. With a chuckle, he stood up while looking down at the younger.

"...If that is what you wish, it shall be granted. From this day forth, you are the First Guild Master of Tartarus, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, with the Etherious from the Books of Zeref under your every command."


	2. Dragon

Hello! Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews for chapter 1! I planned to make this a one-shot, but writing this characterization of E.N.D. was very fun, and I'm glad to know you enjoyed it as well! I'm planning for this to be a 10-chapter story, with one-shots connected slightly. Thank you again, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

E.N.D. never truly had a peaceful encounter with the dragons of his time. The Dragon Civil War waged continuously, not allowing any side solace. This agitation and pressure only grew on both sides, leading to harsher conflicts. While others scorned the presence of dragons and dragon slayers alike, E.N.D. admired their power. Having a body of ether, E.N.D. was not capable of using magic to the fullest ability like some grand mages, thus having to use curses as an alternative.

Opening his eyes, E.N.D. could only see a barren wasteland, charred at every corner from the ruthless flames. The fire dragon Igneel and Atlas Flame released flames of diabolical levels of heat, scorching enough that E.N.D. himself would call the effects demonic. The bodies of the dragon slayers were no longer recognizable, burned to mere ashes at every side. Clutching the books of the Etherious, E.N.D. only moved forward.

 _Don't look back, keep moving forward. Become strong, strong enough to kill me._

Zeref's words echoed in his mind, repeated again and again, until the words were engraved into his very being. Looking ahead, there seemed to be no end to the land devastated in the Dragon Civil War. Borders meant nothing in this barbaric battle of physical strength, especially with Acnologia.

"Acnologia...he will surely become a threat in the future." E.N.D. mumbled to himself as he walked along the path of corpses that lay in front of him. The scorching heat had no detrimental effect on him, for his enhanced body was far stronger than that of a human. E.N.D. was a flame demon, one who could even rival the Fire Dragon King Igneel himself for victory.

His thoughts scattered to multiple events and rumors that he had heard along the way, but one rumor stood out from the others. A Dragon King Festival was to take place soon by Acnologia. E.N.D. could not help but snort at it all. Festivals had warm bells, cheerful music, and joyful smiles on the faces of all participants. And yet, this festival would have bells from the hollow bones of corpses, music in the form of hysterical laughter at the blood soaking their skins, and faces of pure agony in the victims. This was no festival, this was a savage massacre.

A quiet rage slowly and gradually built up in E.N.D. A rage that would be unnoticeable to most people until the end, when it was too late. For the enemies that were foolish enough to stand in his way, E.N.D. showed no hesitation in ending their lives. Anyone who dared to oppose him would receive no mercy. However, for the innocent souls, E.N.D. had a strong instinct to protect. Perhaps he saw himself in those souls. Once, in a time long past, he too was an innocent human, who loved his brother with all the love his little heart could muster. However, those peaceful memories were long lost along with his humanity.

Acnologia had always been sensitive to the slightest of shifts in E.N.D. A passionate hatred would grow in him, only exciting Acnologia with a manic sense of glee. And this time was no exception.

"E.N.D." Acnologia stated with a haughty stance. His wild hair dripping with blood only added to his beastly appearance. Despite his human form, Acnologia only seemed to be a monster.

"Acnologia...Slaying dragons again, are you not? Your smell is horrendous."

"As if you could talk, _demon._ You have killed more than I ever have."

"Will you be battling me again? Your bloodlust knows no bounds, it seems. Always looking for a strong opponent...You will go insane that way."

"You dare to defy me? All the dragons in this world...I will view them as enemies. And I shall slay them all, until not one trace of them is left."

E.N.D. could only look on with a bitter expression, lips pressed in a thin line. This man was no longer human. There would be no salvation for him. It seemed that their encounters ended in the same way no matter how many times they occurred. Blood coated the ashes and molten rocks surrounding them, with Acnologia panting heavily.

"Why...Why not kill me? You could have done so long ago." Acnologia asked, with one eye barely open from the blood streaming from his forehead.

"...I am just like you, Acnologia. A demon in the form of a human. If this world continues to reject my brother, then I will show no affection toward it. It is only because of these emotions that I was able to create the power of curses. This _hatred_ grants me the power to one day fulfill his wish. Ah...back to your question. Yes, I could have killed you long ago. In a second, I could have sliced your head off with these claws..."

Acnologia could not help but shiver at the brightening eyes of E.N.D, as if the mere thought of Acnologia's head excited him, with a smile promising him death if he was not careful.

"Yes, do not doubt me, I will kill you if necessary. But, with this body, I will live for much, much longer than a human. I will get bored easily, you know? _So it's your job to entertain me."_ E.N.D. finished with a slight laugh in his tone. This is when Acnologia would repeat the process once again. Forgetting his limits, he would taunt E.N.D. in the beginning as always, but at this point...his human limitations and the feelings of fear would overtake his soul. With an explosive anger suppressed, Acnologia would run, run as far as his human body could handle, never looking back at the cloaked form behind him.

A slight shift in the wind shaking the hollow bones all around him alerted E.N.D. of a presence.

"...Igneel."

"Just like your brother. Shifting so easily from wanting to protect to wanting to kill. You will not battle me?"

"I will not. I refuse to battle you, Igneel."

"And why would that be?"

"...Who knows? When I'm with you, I feel...a sense of nostalgia. A warmth, just like your flames." E.N.D. answered. Igneel only snorted in response, eyes softening slightly.

"Acnologia, he will be a threat to us all. Are you worried?"

"That man...uses too much of his dragon slayer magic. If a dragon slayer uses too much of that magic, he will turn into the beings that he despises most. How ironic." E.N.D. closed his eyes with his final statement, feeling a sense of melancholy. And Igneel could not say anything in response, merely disappearing with the wind.

"Surely in the future...he will regret it."


	3. Fickle

Hello! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I received some reviews on wanting an OC in this story, so here you go! I'm planning on adding her throughout the story a little, so I hope you enjoy! Please leave any suggestions and/or comments in the reviews! I would love to hear what you think, thank you again, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

* * *

 _Splish-Splash_

The heavy rain shower created a foggy terrain, hiding a cloaked figure on a withered tree branch. Etherious Natsu Dragneel, despite being a fire demon, loved the prickling feeling of rain drops hitting his cloaked face, a feeling that let him know that he was in fact, from one puddle to the next, he released small amounts of flames, not affected by the downpour, to create a dance of fireflies, with himself at the center of it all.

"Lullaby." Natsu whispered while opening the withered pages of the book gently. With no living being around in this barren land, Natsu would be able to play the song of death, for this was his dance, and his alone.

Soft, twisted notes came out of the flute with a haunting air surrounding the young demon. _Splish-Splash_ Every step seemed to correspond to the slow rhythm, creating a scenery that seemed to have been stuck in time, forever repeating, and never to stop.

However, even with his seemingly unlimited power, Natsu did not have the power to affect time. The soft, careful footsteps approaching him seemed to prove so. Ending his ethereal dance, Natsu glanced up, allowing his hood to fall down in the process.

"...Mard." Natsu greeted with a warm smile, contrasting with the bitter cold of the night.

"Master." Mard Geer replied with a gentle smile of his own. "It is time to go back, the others are waiting."

"Oh, come on, Mard. Don't call me master, the guild hasn't even been created yet!"

"But it will be in the future, correct? I am merely practicing a little before the show begins." Mard answered with a bow for emphasis, causing Natsu to let out a chuckle.

"Alright. Whatever you want, Mard." Natsu replied, with a playful wink as he hopped away on the trail of puddles ahead.

As Mard Geer followed along, he glanced at the darkening sky, remembering a girl with the same black for her hair.

" _M-Mister! No, big brother! T-Thank you for helping me!" a young girl bowed, stuttering her gratitude the whole time._

" _It's no problem, lift your head. There's nothing you need to bow to me for." Natsu ruffled the girl's dark hair with a toothy smile._

 _Touching her head, the girl blushed, enough that Natsu couldn't help but laugh at how much she resembled a tomato._

" _D-don't laugh! My name is Dulcia! Remember it!" Dulcia shouted with a raised fist._

" _Dulcia, huh? Hmm, if I remember correctly, that means sweet, right? It doesn't seem to fit a girl like you though!" Natsu teased with his tongue playfully sticking out._

" _Wha-? It completely matches me! You're the one who doesn't understand!" Dulcia attempted to jump to Natsu's height, but her short stature prevented her from talking at eye level. After a few attempts, the young girl began to pout._

" _...Well, just because you don't seem sweet now doesn't mean you won't be in the future. How about we speed up the process? Let's get some cake!" Natsu suggested with a wide grin, one that showed all his canines. However, this did not stop Dulcia from jumping up immediately and hitting her forehead to Natsu's in her excitement._

" _O-ow...L-let's go! Right now?"_

" _Sure, right now it is! You too, Mard!" Natsu proclaimed while grabbing Mard, who had been forgotten by Dulcia in her bickering with Natsu._

 _Perhaps the two were more similar than they thought, being able to playfully banter with each other for hours. Being resurrected at such a young age by defying Ankhseram must have had an effect on the young demon's psyche, to what extent however, Mard Geer did not know._

"...Master?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"What happened to the little girl...Dulcia, was it?"

"...Ah, Dulcia? Hmm...who knows?" Natsu replied while raising his arms to the pouring skies and twirling around.

Watching Natsu continue to hop in the labyrinth of puddles, Mard Geer could not help but think how fickle the young boy was. Doting on one thing for a time, and forgetting about it the next.

"Maybe one day...you will forget about the guild as well," shaking his head at the seemingly impossible thought, Mard Geer only walked forward, letting out a soft smile at Natsu's playful dance.

What a child.


	4. Guild Members

Hello! Oh my goodness, it feels like it's been a while since I last posted something. School is finally over for this year tomorrow, so I'll have lots more time to update!

Here is chapter 4, ugh, I have a cold right now, so I'm not sure if this is a decent chapter, and it's overall a recap, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Have you decided on the members?"

"Hmm, just a few. Some seem to be slightly _unfit_ for the guild."

"Unfit, you say?"

"Yes. For example, take Deliora. An Etherious such as him cannot be bounded by strict rules of a guild, nor can he be chained by anyone, not even by ourselves." Etherious Natsu Dragneel finished with a snort. "What a rebellious one, just like the black sheep of the family."

Mard Geer smiled slightly at his master's humored face, and crossed his fingers together in a professional manner. "Is there anyone else you deem unfit?"

"Perhaps Lullaby? I would rather for it to be sealed away for the meantime."

"Despite it's power? Lullaby has the ability to curse every human being who hears it's wicked melody, master."

"Indeed, it truly does. However, we will fight in a respectable manner, with power that is only our own."

"Ah...I see. Will you be sealing away Deliora as well then?"

"Seal him? No, he should roam the lands freely, doing whatever pleases him. It suits him best, after all."

"Who knows what kind of destruction he may bring..." Mard Geer finished quietly. Despite his furrowed eyebrows from his worry, he could not help but gleam with sadistic joy at the chaos Deliora could bring on the human populace. Sensing this, Natsu's smile only grew wider.

 _Mass Murder Curse Magic_

The title of Lullaby was not to be doubted. Anyone who dared to play notes from the demonic instrument would be surrounded by the corpses of any living being that had been around them. And yet, despite this horrific power, Lullaby seemed to be able to be played by Natsu without any consequence, unless the master wished for it himself. On foggy, rainy days where sunlight was nowhere to be seen, Natsu seemed to be downcast as if his flaming life force was connected to the sun itself. Always playing soft, haunting notes, the cloak enveloping him seemed to twirl into a large black, as if a portal to the underworld lurked in the midst of it all. Seemingly elegant at times, and yet boisterous at others, Etherious Natsu Dragneel was a fickle demon, one whose affections shifted too easily.

Mard Geer, who had been with Natsu since the beginning, knew he would follow him for the rest of life. From his fickleness to his ruthlessness, Etherious Natsu Dragneel meant everything to him. Even in the future when Tartarus would be falling apart and chaotic with the lack of their master and creator, Mard Geer would hold the book of E.N.D. tight, never to let go.

It seemed this sentimentality was prominent in the other Etherious as well. Tossing the books from the library of the Etherious into the air, Natsu contemplated on who to bring out with a childish smile plastered on his face.

"Oh, who shall I bring forth? Kyouka? Sayla? Jackal? Ah, nevermind. All of them will do!" and with a flurry of excitement, Natsu threw his hands in the air, with all the books levitating in the air with the force. Slowly, with a light enveloping the whole room, the books changed shape, to reveal human-like forms, but with pronounced demonic features. And in front of him appeared what would be in the future, the Nine Demon Gates of Tartarus.

However, despite their innate love for Natsu, their blank eyes seemed to betray their purpose. After all, Zeref was human, it wouldn't be strange to consider the Etherious having human emotions as well, and the need to foster those emotions with time.

"Fellow Etherious, greetings. You have names, and yet they do not mean anything to you right now. But I will show you, just who you are, and what you will become."

Giving each Etherious a name inscribed onto the cover of the book, it seemed to create a spark of life within their hollow eyes. This was the beginning of Tartarus, and the end of everything else.

 _Kyouka, Jackal, Tempesta, Franmalth, Torafusa, Ezel, Sayla, Keith._

The Etherious were a strange group, filled with eccentricities that would never allow them to be a part of human life. Demonic in their hearts, violent with immense brutality, and yet conflicted with human emotions, the Etherious were walking contradictions. However, the one thing that connected them to this world and each other, was E.N.D. himself.

E.N.D. gave the Etherious a purpose, and for that, they would be forever grateful.


	5. Atlas Flame

Hello! Here is chapter 5, it has more dialogue and was definitely influenced by the Fairy Tail OST I'm listening to, haha. The flute in it automatically made me think of Lullaby and I just had to include him in here. I'm not too sure how many more chapters this will have, I thought it would be 10 but I merged some ideas together, so it might be shorter than expected.

Reviews are always appreciated!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

A close friend of Igneel, Atlas Flame shared the same dislike for E.N.D. Believing him to merely be a wicked demon, Atlas Flame would show no hesitation in ending his life. Despite the wisdom that came from living for many decades, Atlas Flame was strangely naïve. He had only heard stories and rumors of the flame demon, how he would burn down towns, slaughtering the townspeople if they would not submit to his wishes, but had never truly seen the demon with his own eyes or verified the accuracy of the stories. Naïve and quick to judge, Atlas Flame never gave the doubts a second thought.

" _Have you heard? The demon is coming here," a villager asked._

" _Eh? That flame demon? He is not alone this time, is he?"_

" _Yes...I heard he is making a guild."_

" _A guild...? Why would a demon like him...No, what is the name?"_

" _Tartarus."_

Rumors of Tartarus spread far across the lands, even reaching the ears of the isolated dragons. The dragons, while seeming nonchalant, were unsettled by the news. The Etherious only seemed to grow more powerful under a single leader, with their strength growing exponentially as the years progressed.

" _Is that...magic?"_

" _No, that has to be something else. No magic...is like that."_

" _Can you not feel it? The source of their power...just looking into it feels as if I will be sucked into a void of darkness."_

" _What a vile power."_

Under a single leader, the Etherious grouped together to create their own power, one they believed would be stronger than magic. From the mass of negative emotions from the humans, E.N.D. was able to create the power of curses. The power to alter the senses and absorb one's soul brought a sense of fear in the humans' hearts. The curse of thorns gave Tartarus an illusion of a rose. Beautiful, and neatly together, but once one truly sees one, they will be trapped in the very core with thorns binding their every limb. And there was always one power that seemed to unnerve the people the most,

 _The curse to bring back the dead._

For as long as people could remember, that was always a taboo topic, for it would anger Ankhseram and bring horrifying consequences. There was a rumor circulating in the people that the black magic of Zeref and his immortality were punishments for his heinous actions. And Atlas Flame had heard it all. At the beginning with the resurrection of E.N.D, Atlas Flame had seen the world slowly crumble. Watching the flag of Tartarus and the guild mark present on all members, he could not help but shiver in anticipation.

"What a chaotic time. Isn't that right, Igneel?" Atlas Flame asked with a slight smile.

"Indeed. Acnologia is not helping either."

"Ah...He has turned into a dragon, has he not?"

"Just like how he said he would." Igneel whispered. Ignoring Igneel's quiet thoughts, Atlas Flame continued to gaze at the huddled guild members.

"What an ominous guild. Small in number, and yet so wicked. What do they think they are accomplishing, with so much violence?"

"To bring back someone they seek, I would presume." Atlas Flame only looked at his comrade, urging him to continue. "Zeref. He has left to wander the world again for who knows how long. Tartarus, especially E.N.D. is trying to prove their strength. Look at them, they're merely children. And to be abandoned at that age, how pitiful."

At the end of the battle with corpses at every corner, Atlas Flame could not help but pity Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Perhaps the resurrection broke the young mind, leaving his morals in tatters, to be scattered away by the gentle breeze he loved so greatly as a human. But even in this seemingly hopeless situation, a spark of hope was always present. And in this case, the spark was represented by a childish sniffle.

To his right, Atlas Flame could see a young boy crying for what seemed to be his younger brother. Unable to move under the rocks that bounded his legs, the elder cried out with frustration and anguish. The younger was still alive, however, that would not last for long. Ragged breaths came out from his cracked lips, and he seemed to be in harsh pain for every minute. Atlas Flame was tempted to go to their sides and end their misery in an instant, but a presence beat him to it.

Cloaked in a charcoal black, Etherious Natsu Dragneel pulled his hood down to gaze at the two brothers. The elder's eyes widened at the sight and he futilely attempted to use his arms to protect the younger. Natsu's eyes sparked with something that Atlas Flame would not understand at the time, before he sat down quietly. The two brothers would not have much more time, and if nothing was done about it, they would suffer until their very last breath.

Once again summoning Lullaby, Natsu closed his eyes to produce a soft melody. A melody full of warmth, sadness and longing, it brought memories of Zeref to Natsu, the brother who would do anything for the younger. The melody from the cursed flute brought a moment of peace to the brothers before both pairs of eyes fluttered shut with a clear final breath released from the small smiles that quirked their lips.

And as quickly as he came, Etherious Natsu Dragneel disappeared without a single glance to Atlas Flame.

"Who knew that cursed flute could produce that melody?" Atlas Flame whispered, he was far enough away to not be affected by the flute, but his enhanced hearing picked up every note. Walking to the spot where E.N.D. had just been, Atlas Flame slightly smiled at the comfort evident in the brothers' faces. At this sight, Atlas Flame could not help but think that there was hope for the demon after all. That perhaps the bond between family could bring salvation to this world as well.

Atlas Flame would never forgive the actions of Zeref Dragneel, but he would begin to understand the motives behind his actions and even be able to trust Natsu Dragneel in the far future.


	6. Free

Hello! Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews! Here is the next chapter, chapter 6!

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The strong flapping of wings never failed to amaze E.N.D. Soaring through the skies, the dragons did as they pleased, for in this era, they ruled as supreme. Guild Master of Tartarus, Etherious Natsu Dragneel could not help but watch the scene that played out in front of him with childish wonder. Each flap of the dragons' wings could shake the surrounding plant life, rustling their leaves to create a whirl of petals. No matter how many seconds passed, Natsu could not grow tired of this display, for the dragons were not bounded by chains or constricted by anything...they were _free._

However, looking at the dragons brought forth unwanted memories of Acnologia and Atlas Flame, two dragons that Natsu could not seem to have an amiable relationship with in the slightest. Acnologia would be prone to aggression at the smallest word, and would attack him in the blink of an eye. Perhaps it was in the man's nature to be so aggressive and brutal, his slaughtering of many dragons proving it to be so. At the thought, Natsu bit his lip, perhaps that man was truly turning into a dragon after all. His soul was already so heavily soaked in blood to the point that Natsu believed Acnologia turning into a dragon would be a better fate to him.

"There is no humanity in him, after all," he had once said.

Atlas Flame on the other hand, was an enigma to Natsu. True to his power, Atlas Flame was a passionate dragon prone to rage. He seemed to hold a strong dislike for the demon bordering on hatred, but had never seen the demon until the fateful encounter on a barren wasteland. Natsu had noticed his presence that day, but had decided to ignore it. There had been no killing intent at that moment, and Natsu believed he had a more important duty to fulfill. As a younger brother himself, he understood the bonds between families that transcended the barriers between an Etherious and a human.

Perhaps it was this sentiment that led Natsu to grasp the concrete walls of the guild so tightly. He had missed those bonds, the close ties between family that his guild could not recreate. The Etherious respected him, revered him, and listened to his every command without a single second of hesitation or complaint. What Etherious Natsu Dragneel wanted most was family, to have his elder brother back by his side.

"But that cannot happen, huh? For the next time I see him, I will have to kill him with these hands." Natsu muttered under his breath. This was their punishment for defying the god of life and death, Ankhseram, after all. The errors of their ways would never be forgotten, no matter how pure their intentions may have been.

The warm summer winds brought a sense of calm to Natsu, who leaned against the walls of the guild with eyes closed pleasantly. There was one dragon who seemed to be similar to himself, perhaps it was their powers, or their stubbornness. Igneel, the Fire Dragon King, gave Natsu a sense of warmth similar to his elder brother.

"Brother...who knows how long it will be until I can kill you? It could be tomorrow, a year, ten years...or even hundreds of years later, I don't know." Natsu finished with a helpless sigh. He knew that with this current level of strength he would not be able to kill Zeref Dragneel. Swinging his legs around in thought, Natsu suddenly remembered what his brother had once said.

" _...extensive knowledge on the One Magic...that the source was love."_

He had thought it to be ridiculous at the time, but seeing the two brothers on the wasteland fighting with every little bit of strength they had, and the bonds between humans that led them to persevere through the hardships and reach their happiness stirred Natsu's very soul. Maybe, the key to achieving greater power was love after all. For how could humans, who were much weaker than he, obtain such strength? He had believed love to not be the answer, but maybe, he was wrong.

Natsu loved his brother, his guild, and the Etherious. But humans had _something_ that he had lost long ago. And watching the humans for as long as he did, he reached an answer.

 _The power to protect._

He had seen it in its many forms. One protecting their lover, their family, their child, and even their soul. When the humans had vowed to protect something, their magic had increased so greatly, that Natsu could not help but believe in their bonds. It made him want to become human again.

He fancied that thought for many days, imagining himself not as a Guild Master, but as a regular member of the guild, one who struggled as a human being to become strong, one who had to learn many things through a harsh adventure...one who would protect his loved ones. Perhaps this was the beginning of the downfall of Etherious Natsu Dragneel, but it would also be the beginning of his salvation.

"If I was human," he looked at the fading silhouette of the Fire Dragon King Igneel and his lips quirked up into a playful smile, "I would have learned dragon slayer magic."


	7. Smile

Hello! This chapter is shorter than the others, and it doesn't have much dialogue at all. This story might finish in 10 chapters after all!

Thank you for following this story, and thank you for the reviews! I want to thank everyone for their reviews especially, they really help me in continuing to write this story! As Natsu would say, "I'm all fired up!" Haha, thank you again, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

* * *

Looking back, Natsu vaguely remembered the vast split in his memories, especially the border of his mind that separated a trail of blood on the other side, gradually accumulating until the puddles became a sickening ocean. The earlier years of his life were the purest of them all, the brightest, and when he felt _human_ the most. Resurrected with no memories of his previous life, Natsu wandered the lands with his dear brother, watching with fascination the soaring of dragons and the beginnings of magic. Perhaps he was truly naïve, believing that the time spent with his brother would continue for as long as their cursed bodies would let them.

But he was a fool. Behind the soft smiles Zeref gave to his younger brother, Natsu felt an unease growing in his heart, as if a hand was grasping it in its confinement. Little as he may have been, the power that was given to him forced him to mature quickly, for he had a duty to fulfill, and beings to rule, with no choice in the matter.

But just as the Etherious were demons from the Books of Zeref, he could not ignore his human roots. During some restless nights, Natsu would see a shadowy figure, with a smile that exhibited so much warmth, it startled him. Even without his memories, his preserved body knew just how important this figure was to him. However, even after running for what seemed like miles, the figure merely smiled, staying as far as it was from him since the beginning. At his sides, specks of light danced in the darkness, with little phrases and pictures appearing in the wind as he ran.

" _Natsu? What a fitting name. Become a person filled with warmth, just like the season of summer, okay? Mother believes in you."_

A soft touch. A kiss to the forehead. A soothing lullaby.

Stopping to catch his breath in the murky darkness, he could not help but look up at the smile that seemed to be forever etched on his mother's face. He bit his lip. How long had it been since his brother had smiled like that? A smile with no worries, no doubts, and no guilt? Every time Zeref looked at Natsu, he seemed to hold such guilt at bringing him back to life, a life where he would no longer be human. In the middle of darkness, he reached for the light with unwavering conviction.

He wanted to make his brother smile again.

Part of him realized that the two of them could never return to their innocent play from long ago, but he squashed that thought relentlessly. His dream had proved it, even in their darkest hours, there would be a light, a speck of _hope_ that they could follow. And Natsu would never give up on that.

For his brother, he created curses. For him, he created the guild of Tartarus. And for him, he would become stronger.

"To grant your wish, I'll do anything, brother." Natsu said to the open sky, while his hand reached for the stars. This was only the beginning of his training, with cursed flames spouting from his hands. And in his training, one memory continued to surface, and continued to give him the strength he needed to become stronger.

" _And so, as my final work, I created you. Etherious Natsu Dragneel."_

" _The body of my younger brother. The ultimate Etherious creation and the resurrection of my little brother. I achieved both at once."_

" _My name is Zeref Dragneel. I'm your older brother, Natsu."_

And Zeref gave him a small smile that continued to be a hazy sight for the awakening child. But even in his dazed state, he could remember one thought.

What a sad smile.


	8. Mirror

Hello! Here is chapter 8! I uploaded a different version earlier this week, but I decided to change it to this one instead. The other version will probably appear later on though!

Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed! I apologize for any confusion for deleting the other version and uploading this one.

I hope you enjoy! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Zeref Dragneel had tried to not let the curse that inflicted his body and soul corrupt him entirely. He had tried to not let the images of his dead professors lying on the ground with blood soaking the tiles devour him. He had tried to not let the disgust he felt for himself that day overwhelm him. He had tried, but it was futile in the end.

Natsu Dragneel had noticed the slight changes that grew within his brother everyday. At one moment, Zeref would be content to just gaze at the stars in the night, but the guilt in his heart would manifest itself to consume all the flowers until only a wilted garden awaited him. Tears soaking the fallen plants, the sky could only gaze at the cursed man with pity. His sobs so loud that even the Celestial Spirit World would be able to hear them. This bitterness and hatred together created a Zeref Dragneel who Natsu was unable to recognize. A cynical version of his brother who despised the cruelty of the world and had wanted to purge the lands of all humans that threatened to destroy the balance. Eyes glowing a sinister red with swirls showing his growing madness, Zeref's curse only increased exponentially in power, until no human being could compete. But that was why Etherious Natsu Dragneel was created. To destroy this monster that was born from love.

Walking across the lands that now had no sign of life, Zeref Dragneel could only gaze at the ground forlornly. Head bowed in shame, he apologized profusely to anyone who might have heard his pleas. He was a broken man. Innocence long destroyed, only cracked fragments of his soul remained, with Natsu acting as a thin glue to hold all the pieces together. But if Natsu were to be gone, Zeref would fall apart like a glass doll.

Even with harsh sorrow swallowing his heart in its squirming fingers, Zeref smiled at the memories of days long past. But the spider-like fingers grasping his heart moved to his very soul, until the memories became twisted with every movement.

A small child dressed in ancient robes would dance around the strong architecture, with a smile that rivaled the sun...

" _Brother! Look, look! The color of the fruit is so bright! It's amazing!"_

...with its savage heat that choked all surrounding life until they were burned to mere ashes.

" _D-Demon! It's the flame demon!"_

" _Get away...Get away!" Despite his fervent pleas, only a wicked smile greeted him before he too was consumed by the flames._

The little hands would grab onto anything that piqued his interest, with a bubbly laugh full of mirth...

" _So soft!"_

" _...Natsu, that's my hair. Please don't pull so harshly." Zeref would give a childish pout, making Natsu laugh all the more harder._

...until those hands would be coated with the blood of his enemies.

" _N-No..." Hands would scramble to the demon's hands, scratching in a useless attempt to break free. But the hands would only grab harder, until the hands would fall, making the demon laugh with horrid glee._

The black eyes with hints of green in them would remind others of the freshness of the natural world...

" _My, what beautiful eyes. You must be a curious little child, aren't you?" A laugh, adding to the serene calm of the residents._

...while the bright scarlet reminded others of the blood coating the trees.

 _The pure white flowers of the garden were coated with droplets of red, making curious children wonder if red rain existed._

Perhaps Etherious Natsu Dragneel was still the brother Zeref knew long ago. They were mirror reflections of each other, one in the past of bright sunlight and white lilies while the other was in the time of dragons and war. Even so, the mirror reflected the light of the future, guiding him onto a different path, where guilds, magic and family would await him.


	9. Magic

Hello! Here is chapter 9! This is a very short chapter, but the next chapter should be longer! The next chapter will also be the last chapter in this story. Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed so far! It means a great deal to know that you are enjoying this story!

This is a recap of Fairy Tail Zero since it had ended not so long ago, and it was an amazing story of the past. I had wanted to write more of Zeref's perspective in Fairy Tail Zero, and I hope this chapter is enjoyable!

Please look forward to the next chapter, the finale!

* * *

Hundreds of years roaming the world had done nothing but dampen Zeref Dragneel's mood heavily. While being isolated from human civilization and all forms of life had kept his curse at bay, his human heart had cried out for contact. But he was a Dragneel in mind, body, and soul, and had refused to give in to temptation. However, fate seemed to have a different thought in mind for him.

In a lake hidden by the leaves of the surrounding forest, Zeref had never expected a visitor, especially a little girl. Despite her small stature and innocent embarrassment at having seen him, her eyes showed a shrewd personality beneath. With a wide breadth of knowledge in her sharp mind, she quickly deduced the curse that inflicted him.

" _Ankhseram Black Magic..."_

" _The more one believes that their existence is robbing others of their life force, the more dark energy is released. But if one doesn't think of it, then the dark energy won't be released."_

But before she could speak any further, her hands had already covered her mouth. She had spoken too much. Apologies were deemed unnecessary however, when Zeref had given the little girl a small smile that spoke volumes of the sadness he held in his soul. Mavis Vermillion would not let this man go in this state, and gave him the illusion of the beauty of life, to ease the sorrow in his soul, if even a little. Human contact would do very well for him, and she had brought him to her comrades, in hopes of learning powerful magic to defeat their enemy, Blue Skull.

And win, they did. _Law_ , he had called the overwhelming magic. It would take ten years to completely master it, but the enemy was in front of her, manipulating her dear comrade as if he were a mere puppet. She could not wait, for her friend was sinking deeper into the dark energy that threatened to consume his entire being. With a steady count to three, she had unleashed the ancient spell known as the ultimate magic of judgement.

" _Magic that, from the perspective of its wielder, saves all that is good, and annihilates all that is evil."_

Instead of feeling joy at seeing a pupil of his achieve such power, only dread filled Zeref's heart. The price to pay for unleashing an incomplete magic would be to stop Mavis' growth completely. To never mature, and to never age. Mavis Vermillion was not one to be brought down by this however, and she had brightened considerably after her comrades had recovered. To start a mage guild was her hope for the town of Magnolia. Finally free from the clutches of Blue Skull, the new guild would become a beacon of hope for the people.

" _The name of the guild will be...Fairy Tail."_


	10. Fairy Tail

"Do fairies really have tails? In fact, do fairies even exist? An eternal mystery. An eternal adventure. Those are the feelings I've tried to capture with the name... _Fairy Tail._ " Mavis Vermillion finished with a smile full of warmth. The sun seemed to shine its radiance onto the land of Magnolia in response, for from this day forth, the land would be reborn anew.

Breaking free from their past ties, Yury Dreyar, Warrod Sequen and Precht Gaebolg would entrust their dreams onto this land, and the guild that was born from its soil. Watching Mavis freely dance across the grass in her young form, she truly resembled a fairy.

"Zera, are you watching? I may not be able to see you with these eyes anymore, but in my heart, I know you are there. Please continue to watch over us, and the generations of the guild that will come after..." With a slight slowing of her hops, she continued, "There's no need to worry, I'll be with you the whole way through, after all! You'll never be alone again, Zera. And this guild will become one you will be proud of."

"That is my hope."

* * *

"Monstrous as always, Acnologia."

"As if you are any better, Igneel. You have no right to speak in that way."

Despite the tension in the air, both dragons refused to move. It was unnerving to see Acnologia, who Igneel had known all this time as a human being that was inferior to him, now stand at the same level as himself. It seemed not only their form matched, but their haughtiness as well. Covered in black scales with ominous blue markings that spiraled across his whole body, Acnologia showed a fearsome form. His mere presence alone seemed to ignite a sense of fear within the people, and he soon became known as The Black Dragon as well as The Black Dragon in the Book of Apocalypse. Always in dragon form in front of others, he became a monster that all beings learned to despise. Arrogant, he refused contact with humans, viewing them as weak insects, when he was one not so long ago. Such an ironic being, some dragons could not help but pity him. Perhaps he had lost his way in the midst of the Dragon Civil War, where the bloodshed had corrupted his mind into believing that mass murder was the only solution. How wrong he was.

As the human Acnologia became more dragon-like over the years, the dragon Igneel had become more human-like. He had pitied Zeref Dragneel, a being that wished to die but was unable to. Even the dragons themselves could not overcome the curse of Ankhseram. He had put all his hopes onto Etherious Natsu Dragneel, but whether he would actually be able to kill his own brother, was still a matter of doubt. Spending such a vast amount of time with the two brothers had begun to spark changes within the flame dragon. Despite how far from human-like the two brothers were becoming, they could not change their core. The black curse would eventually taint Zeref's soul into a void where he would obsess over his own lifespan. Guilt would swallow him whole, until he would do anything, no matter what it would be, to have Etherious Natsu Dragneel kill him. A resurrected body depraved of humanity and filled with demonic blood would cause a turmoil in the young boy's mind, until his memories would have to be erased for him to live anew. And when that time comes, Igneel would raise the child into a being that the human world could accept. It was the least he could do for the brothers, and he himself had wanted to see an end to Zeref Dragneel and the wicked soul he had become. Because more than anything, the two brothers were pitiable, for they had the most noble of intentions, and had received the most bitter of results.

* * *

Without a master, the Etherious were at a loss on what to do. Who would lead became the most asked question, and foul emotions rose between all members. Greed was the most prominent, for each one had envisioned themselves at the top of the throne. They were all highly loyal to E.N.D. Their creator, Zeref, had written his love in each book, so that the library itself would be proof of his devotion. But without them both, the Etherious had fought each other in their despair, for they were abandoned. Even if they were demons of negative emotions, it had hurt no less.

But above all, Mard Geer had won the crown. Known as the Underworld King and the Definite Demon, he had expected no less. For he was the most loyal to E.N.D. and would obey no one else. He believed that no other being except the two brothers would earn his loyalty, and that would remain true across the centuries that would pass. He would clutch the book of E.N.D. so tightly, and never let go.

As the days progressed, the Etherious had begun to acknowledge Mard Geer as their master. E.N.D. had trusted him, they had no choice but to follow. But in this time of turmoil and chaos, it was not the humans who were learning more magic that frightened them. Nor was it the expansion of mage guilds that unnerved them. It was how the words of their master shrank into echoes, how his face had become a blur, and how his presence faded away. What worried them most was that they were beginning to forget.

* * *

A new era would begin. Zeref Dragneel could not help but smile slightly at the thought as he walked across fields that slowly withered with each step. His heart raced with hope this time, he had wanted to try something new. Natsu was beginning to break, a lonely figure with too much humanity in him to be a demon after all. Zeref's encounter with Mavis had awakened his humanity and hope for the future once again. This time, he would believe.

" _Mother, mother! Can I learn magic?"_

" _No, not yet, my dear. Zeref is going to Mildian Magic Academy. You will be able to go in a few years. Patience is a virtue, Natsu."_

" _...Alright." Natsu had finished with a slight pout that made his mother laugh._

" _Now, Natsu. I want you to listen." She had begun to use the tone that had both brothers listening automatically. The serious gaze she gave him quickly stopped any complaints from leaving his mouth, and he sat a little bit straighter for her. "Oh, no need to be so worried. It's just that mother wants you to know something very important. Natsu, one day, you will have to rely only on your brother. One day...It will just be you and Zeref. At that time, I want you to rely on him. He's the elder brother, right? But you have to be strong too. As the little brother, and just as your name, you have to be his source of light. Zeref is...oh, you know. He gets too deep into his research, and he fails to take care of himself. I'm worried, Natsu. I'm worried that he will fall one day with no one to catch him. And that is why, I want you to be there for him. Can you promise me, Natsu?"_

 _Natsu could not help but quietly watch his mother as she finished, and his lip quivered. But for his mother and brother, he could do this. He was a Dragneel after all, he would make his family proud. And with that thought, he raised a shaky pinky finger to his mother, to secure the promise. His mother had raised her pinky as well, with a sad smile playing on her lips._

" _It's a promise."_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel would forget that promise for many years, until his fateful encounter with Zeref Dragneel on Tenrou Island. The tears shed that day would serve as the key to his memories. Slowly and gradually with the book of E.N.D. as his guide, he would begin to remember. But before his encounter with Tartarus once again, the light that Igneel had ignited within him would bring him on a new path of friendship and family.

"Hey, do fairies really have tails?" A young boy with bright salmon hair and a white scaly scarf asked.

" _Do fairies really have tails? In fact, do fairies even exist? An eternal mystery. An eternal adventure. Those are the feelings I've tried to capture with the name...Fairy Tail._ "

And with a cheeky smile, Makarov Dreyar replied,

"Who knows?"

* * *

Hello!

I just want to say thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews! This was my first multi-chapter story and I can't believe the kind response it got! I cannot thank you all enough! It has been so much fun writing all 10 chapters, and I hope you all have enjoyed this as well!

I will be working on one-shots for Fairy Tail as well as other fandoms. Once school starts again, I'll probably post more one-shots than multi-chapter stories. Nevertheless, I want to thank you all again, and I really hope this has been an enjoyable read. Thank you for reading until the end!


End file.
